A Chatroom Romance
by DR.Noa Body
Summary: Online InuyashaXKagome. Pure oneshot 18 no exeptions. May be OOC at times.


A chatroom romance

WARNING: one of my more sexuals fics, 18+ no minors

I own nada

They had met a while ago for years they had talked just as friends but one day that changed…

archergirl (11:32:33 PM): hey love

dogboy (11:33:21 PM): hi

archergirl (11:33:34 PM): sit boy

dogboy (11:34:12 PM): every one always says the same thing

archergirl (11:34:42 PM): I like it when u inuyasha slam to the ground

archergirl (11:34:59 PM): sit boy sit boy

dogboy (11:35:17 PM): ow ow

archergirl (11:36:12 PM): -scratches behind ur ear-

dogboy (11:36:44 PM): Mmmmmmm

archergirl (11:37:33 PM): -kisses u -

dogboy (11:38:36 PM): *licks lips* you taste like coca

archergirl (11:39:08 PM): -closes eyes leans in-

dogboy (11:39:46 PM): *kisses you*

archergirl (11:40:23 PM): -blushes-

archergirl (11:40:50 PM): -takes ur hand takes u to my room -

archergirl (11:41:04 PM): -looks at u -

dogboy (11:41:19 PM): *looks back*

archergirl (11:41:20 PM): -sticks out my tongue-

dogboy (11:41:35 PM): *chuckles*

archergirl (11:42:22 PM): -lies on my bed-

dogboy (11:43:14 PM): *sits down on the floor*

archergirl (11:43:41 PM): -looks at u looks at my bed back forth back forth-

archergirl (11:43:59 PM): -winks at u-

dogboy (11:44:11 PM): *gets the hint and sits on the bed*

archergirl (11:46:11 PM): -lays u back lays on ur chest wraps my arms around u-

dogboy (11:47:42 PM): *wraps arms around you and gives a small squeeze*

archergirl (11:51:25 PM): -whispers- sit boy

dogboy (11:52:04 PM): *makes a small dent in your bed*

dogboy (11:52:26 PM): ow

archergirl (11:53:46 PM): oh u ok babe

dogboy (11:54:20 PM): ya just a little sore ... sorry about the bed

archergirl (11:54:36 PM): it s ok it was my fault

archergirl (11:55:25 PM): -grabs ur face makes out with u it doesn't t matter ur cute-

archergirl (11:55:32 PM): ha-ha

dogboy (11:56:03 PM): *blushes* oh...my... oh

archergirl (11:57:13 PM): -takes off my shirt and pants etc-

archergirl (11:57:21 PM): -wanna play-

dogboy (11:58:02 PM): gah...wa

archergirl (11:58:38 PM): wanna play

dogboy (11:59:58 PM): oh my you want me to...*kisses your cheek* ill go slow tell me what you don't like

archergirl (12:00:14 AM): -takes off ur robe-

dogboy (12:00:37 AM): *nibbles your neck a little

dogboy (12:01:48 AM): *moves slowly down to your shoulder*

dogboy (12:03:57 AM): *gives you butterfly kisses across your collar bone till he reaches your other shoulder*

archergirl (12:04:15 AM): pushes u down to my waist

archergirl (12:04:18 AM): awwwww

archergirl (12:04:47 AM): looks at u

dogboy (12:06:00 AM): *gives you a light stroke with his finger on your upper inner thigh* are you sure?

archergirl (12:06:14 AM): yes

archergirl (12:06:29 AM): I am

dogboy (12:07:27 AM): ...ok if you want*gives you a small kiss on your inner thigh*

dogboy (12:08:16 AM): *moves up slowly very, very slowly*

dogboy (12:09:15 AM): *gives the small wet spot on your panties a small lick*

archergirl (12:10:37 AM): faster

archergirl (12:10:59 AM): faster

dogboy (12:11:25 AM): *licks faster and slightly harder*

dogboy (12:12:33 AM): *his hand snakes up past your waist and gently grasps your left breast*

archergirl (12:13:12 AM): -bites my lip-

dogboy (12:13:52 AM): *his fingers caress your nipple lightly and he licks faster and a little harder*

archergirl (12:14:17 AM): -kisses u-

archergirl (12:14:41 AM): u r mine now

dogboy (12:15:43 AM): *his lips move upwards and he brushes lightly against your clit*

archergirl (12:16:41 AM): wow

dogboy (12:17:09 AM): *stops for a second licks his lips and smiles * like it?

dogboy (12:20:39 AM): *he lightly sucks on your clit and the fingers of his free hand start rubbing your moist pussy*

archergirl (12:21:30 AM): yes

archergirl (12:21:33 AM): I love it

dogboy (12:22:05 AM): *his other hand switches from your left nipple to your right*

dogboy (12:23:55 AM): *he slides a pinky inside you and wiggles it*

dogboy (12:26:27 AM): *removes his pinky from you opening and licks it clean*

dogboy (12:26:52 AM): you taste really good

archergirl (12:26:59 AM): woooooooooooooooooow ur good im really wet... but I got to go my mother wants me to go to bead talk to you in the morning and we'll finish what we started

archergirl (12:27:08 AM): -winks-

dogboy (12:28:41 AM): *smiles*

dogboy (01:14:06 AM): *kisses you* good night my princess just tell me if you ever want anything again

when I woke up in the morning this was in my inbox:

archergirl (01:42:26 AM): I want u again right now

im asleep if I was awake I would have ravished her all night long

archergirl (02:04:32 AM): X OXX OXO XXOX

archergirl (02:04:37 AM): call me

archergirl (02:25:15 AM): TALK TO U LATER LOVE

I tell her I love her and that im sorry, I fell asleep and I have to head off to school...

I get home and we start again

dogboy (04:42:35 PM): *he uses two fingers to spread your lips apart and licks inside you*

archergirl (04:44:57 PM): -she moans -

dogboy (04:45:55 PM): *he continues licking then stops and sticks his tongue inside and wiggles it around*

archergirl (04:46:19 PM): -she screams-

dogboy (04:47:44 PM): *he keeps wiggling moving his head so his nose is touching your clit*

archergirl (04:48:02 PM): I love that

dogboy (04:51:32 PM): *his hands return to there former role of kneading your breasts as he wiggles his tongue faster moving his head back and forth making his tongue go in and out and side to side speeding up all the while*

dogboy (04:53:48 PM): *his nose brushing against your clit and his hands giving your tender nipples a small tweak every now and again*

archergirl (04:53:48 PM): -she says im gonna cum-

archergirl (04:54:03 PM): -she says im gonna cum-

dogboy (04:54:42 PM): *starts to lick ever faster* give it to me

archergirl (04:55:05 PM): -she starts to cum-

dogboy (04:55:52 PM): *he licks and sucks trying to get all he can*

dogboy (04:57:48 PM): *swallowing as much as he can and rubbing her clit with his nose he leans back and sighs*

dogboy (05:00:54 PM): did you like it? I know I did

archergirl (05:01:16 PM): I loved it

archergirl (05:01:23 PM): loved it

dogboy (05:04:49 PM): good cause if we go any further I need you to know it may be hard to stop and I don't want to do something that might hurt you

archergirl (05:05:27 PM): awwww ur so sweet

dogboy (05:08:09 PM): *kisses you lightly*you mean the world to me

archergirl (05:08:37 PM): awwwww

archergirl (05:08:43 PM): same for u

dogboy (05:10:33 PM): *licks lips*

dogboy (05:10:52 PM): Mmmmmmm peaches and cream

archergirl (05:11:06 PM): giggles

archergirl (05:11:12 PM): u said u might call

archergirl (05:12:16 PM): I gtg will u be on later

dogboy (05:12:43 PM): k bye my love

archergirl (05:13:03 PM): bai bai love will u be on later

dogboy (05:13:45 PM): yep im on till eleven but if im talking to you I can go all night

archergirl (05:14:31 PM): awwww

archergirl (05:14:42 PM): ill be back at 9:00

archergirl (05:14:45 PM): bye love

dogboy (05:14:51 PM): bye

I had to find out how much the long distance would cost, I was going to call her but I needed to know how long I would have. I used to check the number she gave me it turns out the she lives in PENICTON, COLUMBIA. it would take 13days 16hours to get there if traffic is good. if things keep going this way and we really like each other I may need to drive down to see her because I think, no I know I love her and I think she loves me. at 9:00 im going to be fair and tell her where I live and my number.

archergirl (07:46:46 PM): hey love

dogboy (07:47:40 PM): your early im glad I have something to tell you

archergirl (07:47:55 PM): what

archergirl (07:48:10 PM): scared face

dogboy (07:48:17 PM): using the number you gave me...

archergirl (07:48:25 PM): ur calling me

dogboy (07:48:35 PM): I found out where you live

archergirl (07:48:42 PM): what

archergirl (07:48:59 PM): sorry that's a bit creepy

dogboy (07:49:20 PM): I need to know how much the long distance would cost

archergirl (07:49:31 PM): ok

dogboy (07:49:45 PM): and I only know the name of the town

archergirl (07:50:18 PM): wats the name of the town

dogboy (07:50:44 PM): PENICTON

archergirl (07:50:49 PM): omfg

archergirl (07:50:58 PM): wow

archergirl (07:51:39 PM): kool

dogboy (07:51:44 PM): but even if I wanted to see you your 13days and 16hours away from where I live

archergirl (07:51:53 PM): r u in love with me

dogboy (07:52:02 PM): yes with all me heart

archergirl (07:52:08 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwww

archergirl (07:52:11 PM): I love u

dogboy (07:53:26 PM): I need to tell you the since I have so much on you, you can ask me anything you want to know

archergirl (07:53:36 PM): ok

archergirl (07:53:51 PM): how long is it

archergirl (07:54:03 PM): O_O

archergirl (07:54:15 PM): I brb

dogboy (07:54:28 PM): ill wait my love

dogboy (07:55:35 PM): also I hope I didn't creep you out by doing that

archergirl (07:57:00 PM): ok im back

archergirl (07:57:12 PM): u didn't scare me

dogboy (07:57:39 PM): and also I saw that question coming

archergirl (07:57:59 PM): ha-ha

archergirl (07:58:02 PM): soooooooooooooo

dogboy (07:58:46 PM): hehehe *steals a quick kiss* you will have to wait and see :)

archergirl (07:58:58 PM): come on

archergirl (08:00:01 PM): what if it just happened to get in my mouth

dogboy (08:00:14 PM): you know I could just lie to impress you but I won't

dogboy (08:01:48 PM): it's a fair size and that's all you get

archergirl (08:02:26 PM): not fair

dogboy (08:03:39 PM): *steals another quick kiss* come on I got to save some surprises for later

dogboy (08:04:27 PM): but I can give you what you gave me

archergirl (08:05:28 PM): what did I give u

dogboy (08:05:31 PM): phone number: O XXO OOX OOXX

archergirl (08:05:37 PM): yay

dogboy (08:06:43 PM): I live in New York

archergirl (08:07:48 PM): ima call u now

dogboy (08:09:33 PM): O.O wa huh but think of how much it will cost and your parents when they see the bill if they ask well nether of us will be near a computer for a good long time

dogboy (08:10:20 PM): and I can't stand not being near you even if it's online

archergirl (08:10:46 PM): I don t pay for long distance

dogboy (08:11:12 PM): really? wow nice plan you got

archergirl (08:11:25 PM): I know

archergirl (08:11:31 PM): can I call

dogboy (08:11:55 PM): ill see in anyone is on the phone

archergirl (08:12:22 PM): ok

archergirl (08:12:27 PM): yay

dogboy (08:14:40 PM): we have two phones and I have one the other in just inn my parents room so I will need to be quick

archergirl (08:15:16 PM): I can call

dogboy (08:16:04 PM): ya im just gonna give the guys a heads up so I can be uninterrupted

archergirl (08:16:18 PM): ok yay

archergirl (08:16:44 PM): im calling

over the next while we chatted on the phone and so this next bit is missing some things but its ok

archergirl (08:17:38 PM): that really scared me

archergirl (08:18:50 PM): im the least serious person

archergirl (08:19:21 PM): u sound cute

archergirl (08:19:33 PM): thnx love

archergirl (08:29:36 PM): love u

dogboy (08:31:57 PM): *steals another quick kiss* I love you to

archergirl (08:32:36 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

archergirl (08:33:19 PM): I call it love

dogboy (08:33:46 PM): and I hope it blooms

archergirl (08:33:58 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwwwww

archergirl (08:34:08 PM): now im blushing thnx a lot

dogboy (08:37:28 PM): did you ever do what we did earlier before

archergirl (08:37:46 PM): nope

archergirl (08:39:34 PM): nonono

dogboy (08:40:29 PM): did you like it?

archergirl (08:40:39 PM): yes

archergirl (08:40:45 PM): the thing we did

dogboy (08:44:48 PM): really I think you do too

archergirl (08:44:49 PM): wat do u think

archergirl (08:45:07 PM): haha

archergirl (08:46:06 PM): I don t

dogboy (08:46:55 PM): you have a beautiful voice

archergirl (08:47:01 PM): really

dogboy (08:47:07 PM): yes

dogboy (08:49:30 PM): yes they are

archergirl (08:49:32 PM): awwwwwwwwww

dogboy (08:53:44 PM): *tear drops for eye*

archergirl (08:54:17 PM): ya

archergirl (08:54:24 PM): this is making me cry

dogboy (08:55:10 PM): *hugs you closely*

archergirl (08:55:18 PM): awwwww

dogboy (08:55:45 PM): it's ok

dogboy (08:56:54 PM): not while im around you won't

dogboy (08:57:26 PM): aw crud my mom wants the phone

archergirl (08:58:02 PM): haha

archergirl (08:58:05 PM): it s ok

dogboy (09:02:21 PM): *smiles and gives you a quick kiss* you know I might come to visit one day if things keep up. I might drive down or hop a flight but that might be years from now but I hope one day to meet you face to face

archergirl (09:03:32 PM): awwwww

archergirl (09:03:38 PM): I hope so to

dogboy (09:10:42 PM): you have no real power over who you like, as they say love it blind

archergirl (09:10:55 PM): ok

dogboy (09:14:11 PM): love a powerful emotion and you there is only one word for it

dogboy (09:16:48 PM): *kisses you* Mmmmmmm you taste so good you know

archergirl (09:16:58 PM): awwww

archergirl (09:17:07 PM): -kisses u- im taking a bath

archergirl (09:17:22 PM): -runs the bath- u wanna come

dogboy (09:17:41 PM): *smiles* you know I do

dogboy (09:19:30 PM): *strips slowly and slip into the bath with you*

dogboy (09:20:38 PM): ahmmmmm this feels good

dogboy (09:21:59 PM): *he soaps up his hands and start rubbing your shoulders*

archergirl (09:22:27 PM): that feels good

dogboy (09:23:41 PM): *he moves on to the shoulder blades rubbing a little harder*

dogboy (09:26:57 PM): *moves his hand forward just below your breasts and rubs you stomach*

archergirl (09:27:20 PM): - turns around and kisses u-

dogboy (09:28:24 PM): *kisses back and move on to the legs running his fingers up and down them*

dogboy (09:30:24 PM): *he rubs your inner thighs*

archergirl (09:32:28 PM): -she says in ur ear- love me

dogboy (09:33:21 PM): so tell me what make you scream in pleasure? what makes you melt? what will make you quiver at my *runs a finger along you entrance* touch?

archergirl (09:34:02 PM): every thing u do

archergirl (09:35:08 PM): does it for me

dogboy (09:35:57 PM): *smiles* am I really that good? well I guess if you want it so bad *he slips a finger inside you and wiggles it around*

archergirl (09:36:28 PM): -she bites her lip and moans-

dogboy (09:37:20 PM): *he leans forward and takes your right nipple in his mouth and sucks*

dogboy (09:39:38 PM): *his other hand cups your other breast and another finger is slipped into the dripping opening*

archergirl (09:39:40 PM): -she loves it-

dogboy (09:41:14 PM): *his thumb rubs your clit and he squeezes the tender nipple*

archergirl (09:42:13 PM): -she screams of enjoyment -

dogboy (09:42:53 PM): *his fingers probe deeper, deeper and deeper still wiggling and sliding*

dogboy (09:45:44 PM): *he gives you nipple a small nip and adds a third finger*

archergirl (09:46:26 PM): fuck me in the cunt

dogboy (09:47:57 PM): *he removes his fingers slowly, slowly*

dogboy (09:49:11 PM): *he places the tip of his member at your opening and looks to you* are you sure?

dogboy (09:52:31 PM): I won't go on if you don't want me to

archergirl (10:26:07 PM): sorry

dogboy (10:27:16 PM): *smiles* no problem now where were we*starts moving his finger again*

archergirl (10:27:54 PM): - loves it so much she screams and moans-

dogboy (10:29:36 PM): *he starts sucking and nibbling on your nipples*

dogboy (10:31:44 PM): *he adds another finger and starts pushing deeper and wiggling faster*

archergirl (10:31:49 PM): fuck me my love -

dogboy (10:32:56 PM): *slowly very slowly he removes his fingers*

archergirl (10:33:10 PM): - she moans-

dogboy (10:34:06 PM): *he places the tip of his member at you opening* are you sure?

dogboy (10:39:59 PM): just say yes or no

archergirl (10:40:26 PM): -yes im sure with all my heart-

dogboy (10:41:52 PM): *he slowly enters you but stops when he feels a barrier *

archergirl (10:42:20 PM): -she moans really loud-

dogboy (10:43:18 PM): *he kisses you and he thrusts past it*

dogboy (10:45:05 PM): *he rocks slowly letting you get used to the feeling*

dogboy (10:47:24 PM): then he rocks faster, faster, faster, harder and he gives your nipples light tweaks every now and then*

archergirl (10:48:16 PM): -she screams ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

dogboy (10:50:56 PM): *moving faster and faster each second thrusting harder and harder*

dogboy (10:51:50 PM): *he places his mouth on your nipple and nibbles lightly*

dogboy (10:54:04 PM): so *grunt* how*grunt*do*grunt*like*grunt*it

archergirl (10:54:38 PM): -very ah very ahhhh much ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-

dogboy (10:55:48 PM): *he trusts faster and harder he sucks and nibbling harder*

archergirl (10:56:51 PM): -she says go down on me -

archergirl (10:58:34 PM): -now im about to cum-

dogboy (11:01:12 PM): *he pulls out and stars licking your pussy*

archergirl (11:03:37 PM): - she starts to cum-

dogboy (11:04:02 PM): *he licks harder slipping his tongue in and out on your opening*

archergirl (11:04:16 PM): oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

archergirl (11:04:26 PM): ohhhh god

dogboy (11:05:50 PM): *he swallows mouth full after mouth full and your sweet juice still licking as hard as he can*

archergirl (11:07:09 PM): fuck fuck ohhhhhhhhhhhhh my fucking god yessssssssssssssssssssssss

archergirl (11:07:18 PM): ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

dogboy (11:09:20 PM): *he slides his tongue all the way up to your clit and gives it a small nip then returns to licking in and out and in and out faster and faster*

archergirl (11:10:22 PM): -she moans and screams-

archergirl (11:10:42 PM): -she cums again-

dogboy (11:11:38 PM): * he licks faster, faster, harder, harder and much deeper*

archergirl (11:12:15 PM): -she screams fuck me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yes-

archergirl (11:17:07 PM): I have to go

archergirl (11:17:30 PM): I love u

dogboy (11:17:41 PM): ok sleep well my love

archergirl (11:19:02 PM): I will

archergirl (11:19:17 PM): we'll start off here tomorrow

archergirl (11:19:30 PM): ok bye love u

06:25:25 PM archergirl is now online

dogboy (06:26:10 PM): missed you

archergirl (06:26:33 PM): awwww

archergirl (06:26:37 PM): ur so sweet

dogboy (06:28:09 PM): *smiles* your pretty sweet yourself

dogboy (06:31:08 PM): *steals a quick kiss*

dogboy (06:31:23 PM): yep just as sweet as ever

archergirl (06:31:28 PM): awwwwwwwwww

dogboy (06:33:56 PM): you know all day all I could this of was you

archergirl (06:34:08 PM): awwwww

dogboy (06:37:29 PM): you know if your parents see what we've been doing we would be in big trouble

dogboy (06:37:51 PM): or mine

archergirl (06:37:54 PM): how so

dogboy (06:38:50 PM): 16 or 46 parents are always overbearing

archergirl (06:39:09 PM): haha true

dogboy (06:41:15 PM): and if they saw us virtual or not doing what we have been I might never get to talk to you again

archergirl (06:42:17 PM): ok

dogboy (06:47:18 PM): I really do love you...a whole lot

archergirl (06:47:26 PM): awwwww

dogboy (06:50:05 PM): so when my mom asked who was the girl that called a told her that I met you at school to throw her off the trail

archergirl (06:50:38 PM): oh

archergirl (06:50:40 PM): haha

dogboy (06:52:05 PM): sorry I got a doctor appointment be back in two to three hours

dogboy (06:52:17 PM): love you

archergirl (06:52:22 PM): love u too

dogboy (09:22:40 PM): im back my love

archergirl (09:22:53 PM): hey love

dogboy (09:24:42 PM): I've waited for two and a half hours to do this *pulls you into a deep passionate kiss*

archergirl (09:25:24 PM): -kisses u -

dogboy (09:27:01 PM): *pulls you closer and whispers in your ear* I love you

archergirl (09:27:40 PM): -whispers back-

archergirl (09:27:43 PM): love u to

dogboy (09:28:58 PM): *he nibbles lightly on your ear*

dogboy (09:30:00 PM): *his hands move up and down your back*

archergirl (09:30:29 PM): -she blushes-

dogboy (09:31:09 PM): you're just so cute when you blush

archergirl (09:31:22 PM): awwwwwwwwww

dogboy (09:32:58 PM): *his lips move down to your neck*

dogboy (09:33:40 PM): *he starts nipping and sucking lightly*

archergirl (09:33:50 PM): -she bites her lip-

dogboy (09:35:36 PM): *one of his hands slips inside the back of your shirt and rubs your soft skin*

dogboy (09:36:55 PM): *starts nibbling and sucking harder as he slips the other hand inside your shirt*

archergirl (09:38:33 PM): take me

dogboy (09:41:27 PM): with pleasure *he slips your shirt off and moves his lips down to your collar bone sucking and nipping all the while*

archergirl (09:42:07 PM): ahhhh

dogboy (09:44:10 PM): *he rubs your exposed stomach*

dogboy (09:47:20 PM): *he moves his hands up to your bra and removes it slowly making sure to caress your nipples while doing it*

dogboy (09:49:23 PM): *his lips plant light kisses all around your nipples but never touching them*

archergirl (09:50:02 PM): take me now

dogboy (09:52:19 PM): *chuckles* I'll give it to you but before I do im going to make you scream *he gives your left nipple a small nip*

dogboy (09:54:53 PM): *he starts sucking and nibbling in the exposed nipple while rubbing the other with one of his hands*

dogboy (09:57:36 PM): *his other hand moves down your body and starts to remove your pants sucking and nipping harder all the time*

dogboy (09:59:21 PM): *with your pants gone he runs a finger up and down your soaked panties*

dogboy (10:01:49 PM): *still stroking you soaked pussy his mouth nips and sucks its way down your body*

archergirl (10:02:59 PM): -she screams and moans-

dogboy (10:04:48 PM): *he reaches your panties and proceeds to lick the soaked fabric*

archergirl (10:06:03 PM): yes

archergirl (10:06:18 PM): -puts her legs over ur shoulders-

dogboy (10:06:28 PM): *he licks up and down soft and hard but he stops at the top*

archergirl (10:06:59 PM): -she screams-

dogboy (10:07:18 PM): *he takes the elastic between his teeth and pulls the panties off*

dogboy (10:10:00 PM): *smiles* now your really going to get it*he starts at the bottom and slowly lick his way up your soaking wet pussy stopping at your clit to give it a nice lick*

archergirl (10:10:27 PM): oh I like that

dogboy (10:11:13 PM): *he gives it another and slips a finger inside you're*

archergirl (10:11:37 PM): oh really

dogboy (10:13:04 PM): would you prefer this *pulls of his robe to reveal his hard manhood*

archergirl (10:13:32 PM): oh id love that

dogboy (10:14:30 PM): *smiles* ok but first it need to be prepared

archergirl (10:15:43 PM): ok

dogboy (10:18:09 PM): *he pulls you into a sitting position* ready?

archergirl (10:18:51 PM): yes im ready

dogboy (10:19:53 PM): *he lowers himself in to you slowly*

dogboy (10:21:53 PM): *then out just as slowly. then in a little faster*

archergirl (10:22:37 PM): -she lays back and says faster faster-

dogboy (10:22:50 PM): *in out in out faster and faster harder and deeper*

archergirl (10:24:32 PM): -she screams and moans-

dogboy (10:25:48 PM): *one of his hands starts playing with your clit the other starts massaging your right breast all the time he is going faster harder and deeper *

dogboy (10:27:12 PM): *he lowers his head to suck and nip on you unattended left nipple*

archergirl (10:28:23 PM): -she screams and claws the bed sheets-

dogboy (10:31:23 PM): *harder deeper and faster still and he grunts and groans as he sucks and thrusts harder*

dogboy (10:35:20 PM): *he pulls you up into a kiss and his wander down to your ass, he grasps your cheeks and rubs them, kneading the soft flesh*

dogboy (10:38:59 PM): *he thrusts it to you and he stands up taking you with him, he is now holding you up while pushing into you as hard as he can*

archergirl (10:40:19 PM): - she screams and moans and says oohhhohohohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

dogboy (10:47:11 PM): *he moves to a wall and sets your back against it, he is pushing so hard he is sure that he is going to brake through it*

archergirl (10:48:51 PM): -she starts to cum and moans - ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

dogboy (10:49:00 PM): *in and out faster and harder over and over again*

dogboy (10:50:38 PM): I'm gonna cum...

dogboy (10:51:28 PM): gonna cum

archergirl (10:56:31 PM): don't you dare pull out do it inside me

dogboy (10:57:31 PM): *he sprays a huge load inside you * Mmmmmmmmmmm AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

archergirl (10:58:39 PM): -she screams ahhhhhhhhhhhhh yes-

dogboy (10:59:55 PM): *he pulls himself out and sets you down on your bed*

dogboy (11:03:24 PM): *gives you a quick kiss* that was amazing

archergirl (11:03:44 PM): ur really good

dogboy (11:05:26 PM): *smiles* I want you to be happy and feel good

archergirl (11:05:50 PM): I do

dogboy (11:06:27 PM): that makes me happy

archergirl (11:07:17 PM): god

archergirl (11:07:22 PM): I feel

archergirl (11:07:24 PM): so

archergirl (11:07:26 PM): happy

dogboy (11:08:33 PM): *pulls you into a kiss*

archergirl (11:08:39 PM): -kisses-

dogboy (11:08:46 PM): I like that

archergirl (11:09:33 PM): I gtg u should call me

archergirl (11:09:38 PM): love u bye

dogboy (11:09:55 PM): love you too

archergirl (11:10:13 PM): yay

dogboy (11:31:56 PM): bye love you

archergirl (11:32:18 PM): bye love u

05:53:11 PM archergirl is now online

archergirl (06:04:32 PM): hey love sup

dogboy (06:05:29 PM): *smiles* just thinking of you

archergirl (06:05:37 PM): awwwwwwwwww

archergirl (06:05:39 PM): really

dogboy (06:06:06 PM): ya I was

archergirl (06:06:19 PM): kool

dogboy (06:07:40 PM): since I met you all I can do if think about you

archergirl (06:08:15 PM): don t ur making me blush

dogboy (06:08:53 PM): like I said you're really cute when you blush

archergirl (06:12:02 PM): awwwww

archergirl (06:12:05 PM): stop it

archergirl (06:12:23 PM): u wanna talk

archergirl (06:12:28 PM): talk talk

archergirl (06:12:34 PM): u know

dogboy (06:13:11 PM): oh my someone is impatient

dogboy (06:14:03 PM): *licks his lips* so am I

archergirl (06:14:11 PM): yup I want something I get it

archergirl (06:14:29 PM): that's just the way things r

archergirl (06:14:34 PM): haha

dogboy (06:14:59 PM): *he pulls you into a kiss*

archergirl (06:15:36 PM): -she kisses u-

dogboy (06:16:14 PM): *his hands slip around your waist and he pulls you closer*

archergirl (06:16:35 PM): im getting horny

dogboy (06:18:29 PM): *his lips slip toward your neck and a hand dips past you waistband*

dogboy (06:21:07 PM): *his tongue slips out and he gives you a quick lick on the neck*

archergirl (06:21:54 PM): -she bites her lip-

dogboy (06:23:36 PM): *he licks again only slower much slower ending it by rubbing a finger on your panties*

dogboy (06:25:19 PM): * his lips lower to the skin of your neck and he starts sucking lightly*

dogboy (06:27:28 PM): *he nips and the skin and his thumb rubs your clit*

archergirl (06:27:59 PM): -she moans and screams-

dogboy (06:28:57 PM): Mmmmmmm you have no idea how hard your moans make me

dogboy (06:30:56 PM): *he removes your shirt and pants leaving you in nothing but your bra and soaked panties*

archergirl (06:31:40 PM): -she moans as loud as she can-

dogboy (06:32:09 PM): *chuckles* my, my someone really wants this

archergirl (06:32:27 PM): yes really bad

dogboy (06:34:03 PM): well you will get it in time but first... *his hands start rubbing your stomach* im going to have my fun

archergirl (06:34:55 PM): ok

dogboy (06:35:48 PM): *his hands move up your body and grasp your breasts firmly*

dogboy (06:37:57 PM): *he starts kneading them making sure to give the occasional rub, pinch or tweak to your erect nipples*

dogboy (06:40:34 PM): *the hand rubbing your left breast stops and grasps firmly as he lowers his mouth to suck the bulging nipple*

dogboy (06:44:16 PM): *he nibbles sucks and licks over and over again his hand now traveling down to rub you dripping panties*

archergirl (06:44:53 PM): go down oh god soon

archergirl (06:45:08 PM): I want ahhhh more

dogboy (06:45:43 PM): *smiles* oh I will

dogboy (06:46:59 PM): *his fingers rub harder and faster and he sucks and lick and your breast*

dogboy (06:50:24 PM): *one of his fingers slips over your clit and his lips lower to your stomach licking kissing nibbling and sucking the soft skin*

archergirl (06:51:29 PM): mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

dogboy (06:51:55 PM): *his lips lower further and his hands grasp your hips*

archergirl (06:54:28 PM): -she gasps- my pleasure time

dogboy (06:55:22 PM): *he gives your clit a quick lick than starting at the bottom he slides his tongue up to your clit*

archergirl (06:55:47 PM): ohhhh yesssss

dogboy (06:58:08 PM): *he runs his tongue up and down faster and harder each time*

archergirl (06:59:28 PM): -ah ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

dogboy (06:59:37 PM): *then he slips it inside and uses it to rub your inner walls*

archergirl (07:01:30 PM): -she gets dripping wet-

dogboy (07:03:06 PM): *his tongue moves up and down side to side deep then shallow going faster and faster all the time*

dogboy (07:05:14 PM): *he pulls out his tongue and licks your clit* ready for the main course

archergirl (07:05:38 PM): -she screams- yes

dogboy (07:07:32 PM): *he removes his robe revealing his member* you want this don't you

archergirl (07:09:17 PM): oh yes oh god yes I want it

dogboy (07:10:46 PM): well I'll give it to you *he places the tip in your soaked entrance then out, in, out then he thrusts in all the way*

archergirl (07:11:09 PM): ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

dogboy (07:12:25 PM): *he starts pumping slowly but soon speeds up*

archergirl (07:12:43 PM): -ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

archergirl (07:12:54 PM): I wanna hear your voice please

dogboy (07:13:46 PM): of course ill go grab the phone

archergirl (07:13:59 PM): yayyyyyyyyyy

archergirl (07:14:05 PM): ill grab mine

again I call her and we talk like its been years

archergirl (07:21:17 PM): it s true I swear

dogboy (07:52:04 PM): yes yes I do :)

dogboy (07:56:14 PM): you ok

dogboy (07:56:26 PM): nothing broken

dogboy (07:59:31 PM): did she really say that???

archergirl (07:59:35 PM): nope

dogboy (08:04:08 PM): want me to massage them if I ever visit?

dogboy (08:06:58 PM): im sure you're beautiful

archergirl (08:07:59 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

archergirl (08:08:05 PM): I love u

dogboy (08:08:25 PM): I love you too so very very much

archergirl (08:08:39 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

archergirl (08:08:46 PM): that's so sweet

dogboy (08:15:37 PM): for you I just might

dogboy (08:17:34 PM): but until then im going to make the special woman in my life feel fantastic

archergirl (08:20:23 PM): that the sweetest thing ever

dogboy (08:22:17 PM): im going to make you melt in my arms

archergirl (08:22:31 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

archergirl (08:22:37 PM): wow

archergirl (08:39:36 PM): I know im awesome

dogboy (08:40:35 PM): yes you are every inch of you oozes awesome

archergirl (08:40:59 PM): haha ur so cute

dogboy (08:42:00 PM): *smiles* just trying to make my special lady happy

dogboy (08:51:45 PM): good because as you said I am yours. if someone dose something that upsets you or dissatisfies you in any way just tell me and ill make it better if I can

archergirl (08:52:08 PM): ok

dogboy (08:53:41 PM): good that's all I really want. your happiness

archergirl (08:53:51 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

archergirl (08:53:56 PM): ur the cutest

dogboy (08:55:14 PM): any man who loves his woman should say the same thing

archergirl (08:55:35 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

dogboy (08:57:09 PM): and I know this is love every second I spend away from you shreds my soul

archergirl (08:57:24 PM): awwwwwwwwww

archergirl (08:57:31 PM): omfg I love u so much

dogboy (08:58:04 PM): I love you too so much it hurts

archergirl (08:58:35 PM): omfg ur making me blush stop that

dogboy (08:59:22 PM): you know I love it when you blush

dogboy (09:01:36 PM): you just look soooooo cute when you blush

dogboy (09:03:09 PM): but if you don't like it ill try to stop

archergirl (09:03:25 PM): ok

dogboy (09:06:11 PM): one day maybe not this month or even this year I will travel to see you whether it be in a year or fifty I will meet you

dogboy (09:07:17 PM): at least I hope to

archergirl (09:08:41 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

dogboy (09:08:50 PM): do you hope we will ever meet?

archergirl (09:10:14 PM): yes with all my heart

dogboy (09:11:06 PM): well then I know we will one day and I hope it's soon

dogboy (09:12:30 PM): you know iv never felt this way before I met you but now...

archergirl (09:12:54 PM): awwww

dogboy (09:49:06 PM): I love you

archergirl (09:50:17 PM): I love ya

dogboy (09:51:16 PM): and I mean every word I said

archergirl (09:51:25 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

archergirl (09:51:33 PM): omfg I loveysa

dogboy (09:52:19 PM): I love you to and I will do anything to make you happy

archergirl (09:52:45 PM): that's cute

dogboy (09:56:06 PM): no you're cute

archergirl (09:58:15 PM): haha

dogboy (10:00:45 PM): you are and you're the most perfect, funny, independent woman iv ever had the pleasure of knowing

archergirl (10:01:25 PM): awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

dogboy (10:09:59 PM): but one thing bugs me... what would you call what we have?

archergirl (10:14:59 PM): id call it true love

dogboy (10:16:33 PM): that what I hoped you would say because that's what we have we are most definitely without a doubt soul mates

archergirl (10:17:22 PM): HAHA

archergirl (10:17:25 PM): I LOVE U

dogboy (10:18:21 PM): I love you too

dogboy (10:31:35 PM): I was wondering we know so much already about each other but can I ask you a personal question?

archergirl (10:35:18 PM): k I gtg bye

dogboy (10:35:43 PM): bye my love c you

archergirl (10:36:00 PM): aweh ilytooo.

dogboy (10:36:31 PM): *gives you a quick kiss* bye

archergirl (10:36:57 PM): kisses u too ill be on later bai bai

archergirl (10:37:00 PM): love ttyl

im an idiot we where taking on the phone ad I said something wrong and now she's man at me but I am not going down without a fight!

iv gone down I can't fight any more my life is over... no not yet but if this keeps up my life will end.

one month now. one fucking month! im really starting to hate the Fucking Bitch. if she ever talks to me im going to set the bitch straight.

two months two god damn mother fucking months its over I know it is but I can't do anything until she comes on...

five months and I hate her I want her to die, and I wanna be the one to kill her...

she's on...

its one sided but this is all I have to say to her in all its preprapared goodness

dogboy (1:09:59 PM): 5 months and I know there no way where getting back together but you could have just said good bye iv been waiting a long time to say this so here it is: go fucking die iv had it with you iv done everything I could think of to make you happy and you just shun me so you know that just go fucking die so I can live again.


End file.
